Neko
by BloodyMoonEclyps
Summary: This is another of my Fem!Luffy: Diffrent devil fruit, takes place when ASL were still on Daw island. What if he had a encounter with the whitebeard pirates, how will this change everything for the three siblings, will the changes be for better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've ever written, don't expect anything this lengthy every time, just thought I'd try to write a longer chapter than my usual length. It's really hard, but it's at least gotten my mind of things I'd rather not think about right now. **

**We had to put my dog to sleep the other day, and it's been really hard, I've chaired a room with him for almost 12years and it's left a hole in my heart aswell as my life. **

**Anyway! Plzz enjoy and I hope you like it, don't forget to Review!**

***-_-*-_-*oOo*-_-*-_-***

Her tuff of jet-black hair almost stood on end as he watched the people below him with narrowed eyes.

She'd been lounging around in the trees for several day's now, watching the many workers carry loads of boxes, barrels and, several others stuff she could only guess on what it was onboard a large ship with a white whale figurehead in front.

They had been stumbling around in the thick forest surroundings for almost a week now, making it hard for her to move about without being seen, she didn't want to be seen, her big brother's would never let her live it down if she were seen by strangers, let alone presumably visious pirates judging by their looks.

Speaking of her brother's, he'd been gone without telling them she would be for almost three days.

If he didn't visit them soon they'd tear down the forest looking for her.

With that in mind she stood up on the thick branch he'd been lying on and stretched her sore mussels, her back making a faint popping sound in protest.

She looked down, checking for the coast to be clear before she went off, jumping from tree limb to tree limb, only, she failed to notice the man watching him from above, only a few branches away, the man gave a curious hum before jumping down, landing on his both feet in a swift motion.

The man wore a open purple shirt, showing off his well muscled torso, a light blue sash tied around around waist along a intricate golden yellow belt.

The man's face seemed permanently set into a sleepy droopy eyed look which made him seem like the lied back kind of person. Although his attire did kind of catch ones attention, it were nothing compared to the attention his hair got, styled up in the middle of his scalp in a fashion that made it look like the greenery on a pineapple.

The man's eyes followed to where the small child had disappeared to before turning back to walk back to the ship.

He were greeted by his fellow crewmates once he exited the forest.

"Yo! Marco, where ya' been man?"Thatch, a man in his mid twenties, his brown hair styled in a pompadour faction called, walking up to his fellow commander.

"Nowhere in particular, checking the surrounding area, yoi"

"Ah, that so? Find anything interesting?" Marco's mouth quirked up into a smile.

"You could say that" he replied, once again making his way towards the large ship, intent on telling pop's about his discovery.

"Eh? Really? What? Where?" Thatch exclaimed, curiosity and excitement clearly written on his scared face.

Marco didn't respond and simply walked passed Thatch onboard the large ship.

He made his way towards the large throne by the mast where his captain were resting, wires and tubes connected to his much larger form.

Thatch walked passed him and stood by the other division commanders percent on the Moby dick, he gave Marco a large grin as he did so.

"Oyaji, there's something I need to tell you"

***-_-*-_oOo_-*-_-***

The way back to her brother's didn't take as long as she had thought it would, she had only had sneak around five pirates still stumbling around the forest.

"Ace! Sabo!" she called when she was below their tree house, in barely five seconds there was a crash and Ace were lying sprawled on the ground just a few meter away from where she were standing. The boy were a little older then her with childish freckles adoring his cheeks and with the same dark raven hair she had, he were wearing a light red top with some kind of kanji and written on it and dark gray pants.

"Tch! That hurt damn it!" the pre-teen hissed between gritted teeth.

"Ace? You alright?"

"Ah! Luffy!" the raven haired boy shouted before lounging himself at the smaller form "Where the hell did you go, we've been searching everywhere for you!"

"Ah… Well.." sweat started running down her face in droplets "I've been… around, went to visit Makino"

"Lies." A voice came from above in the tree house "Why try lying when you know you caan't get away with it?"

"Ah! Sabo-nii!" she raised her hand at the blond boy that were making his way down the rope ladder, he were wearing what looked like old and jagged noble attire, a top hat with goggles around it adoring his blond head.

"So Luffy, where have you been?"

"Ah… unnn…" her face were turning red with the effort she were putting into making up a believable excuse.

"Lu" Ace warning tone came from behind her, her two brothers were now towering over her, making her feel significantly smaller.

She looked down and muttered something under her breath, hoping her brothers would give up when they couldn't hear her.

"Louder" Ace commanded, his voice sharp.

"I went to watch the pirates!"

Ace and Sabo's face turned first white then red with anger.

"You idiot!" Ace then proceeded to hit her over the head, making a fist sized appear on her head seconds later.

"That hurt!" she whined, rubbing the sore spot where he had punched her.

"Come on Ace, calm down" Sabo put a reassuring hand on Ace's shoulder, which only seemed to anger him more.

"Calm down? How the hell can I calm down?! She's been gone for three days, three days, she could have been captured and sold to some sleazy old man for all we knew, and your telling me to calm down?!" he raised his fist and brought it down on her head again, making another pump appear on the other bump.

Tears were running down her face as she stared at her brother's, Sabo having to hold Ace back before he went and hit her again, she stood up from where she had fallen down, stared at Ace and Sabo again "Sorry!" she screamed, running away from the two now frozen boy's.

"Shit!" Sabo and Ace cursed in unison before setting off after their little sister.

They had been searching for Luffy for a hour soon and really started to get worried, Luffy always got reckless when she were upset and didn't always watch where she was going, and more often than not got get self hurt by doing so.

"Where the hell could she have gone" Ace huffed, his back leaning against a tree.

"I.. I don't know" Sabo huffed back, sweat running down his red face.

Ace suddenly froze "Hey Sabo, you don't think she-" he broke off, Sabo had apparently been thinking the same as he did for his face suddenly looked rather pale.

"She… she wouldn't, not after all we-" he also broke off, he glanced at Ace and they both nodded their heads in unison.

***-_-*-_-*oOo*-_-*-_-***

Luffy curled up into a ball on the large tree she were resting on, Ace and Sabo had been mat at her for going off alone to watch the pirates, Ace had even hit her, twice. He only did that when he was really mad. She sniffled silently to herself, teardrops still rolling down her round cheeks.

She had to get her emotions under control before her brother's found her, they would be even more mad if they saw that she had lost control over her devil fruit powers, and she didn't want to make them hate her even more.

She raised a hand to scratch the pointy black cat ears that now adored her head, she didn't really get why she couldn't show others her cat ears and car tail, she thought they were neat, her brothers had been clear that she were never to show others that form.

Her ears twitched as a faint rustle reached her ears, she glanced around herself but couldn't see anyone else.

A sudden shifting on the tree limb she were sitting on made her turn her head and instantly freeze, just a few meters, on the edge of the tree stood a blond haired man.

She backed up, glancing around herself to see if there were any mean to escape, no, the nearest tree were too far away for her to jump to. Damn it.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you, yoi" he held up his hand's to show that he meant no harm, she growled low as he took another step closer to her.

Getting to her feet she took up a fighting stance that Ace and Sabo had taught her, readying herself if he tried anything.

The man simply raised an eyebrow and let his hands drop, only to be showed into his pants pockets.

"Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk"

She relaxed a little but was ready to fight if she had to.

"I'm Marco, I'm with the pirates stocking up on food" he pointed down to the ground, she hadn't noticed till now that she had run all the way back here till now "And you are?" Marco asked her. Luffy have him a wary smile.

"Luffy" she replied shortly.

Marco nodded, and glanced at her shortly before returning his gaze back to the pirates walking back and forth below them.

"Do your parent know you're out here yoi?" he glanced at her once again "I mean, you can't be older than what, eight?"

"Seven" she bit her lips, a nervous look etched on her small face.

"And your parents?"

Silence fell over the small group and Luffy did everything she could to avoid Marco's searching gaze which only made Marco's suspicion grow,

"You don't have any, do you yoi?" the pout that formed on her lips were dead giveaway. Luffy sighed and met Marco's dark eyes.

"No, not really" she answered, her eyes downcast, she suddenly sucked in a mouth full of air and her demeanor made full 180 "But I two brothers, their all I need!" proclaimed, her voice held no doubt.

Marco smiled "Is that so" the girl nodded energetically with large toothy grin plastered on her lips.

"Uh huh!"

"Well then, Luffy. Where are these brothers of yours?" he looked around, trying to see if he could see any more children hiding in the greenery of the forest.

"Ah, well" Luffy scratched her head sheepishly "We… kind of had a fight.. I made them mad"

Marco quirked and eyebrow and hummed non committedly "that's usually the case with brother's, isn't it?"

Luffy gave small nod, black cat ears flattening down on her equally dark hair "They didn't want me-" she suddenly froze, her face taking on a paler hue "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" she started pulling her hair franticly, her gaze searching their surrounding "their gonna kill me!"

All Marco could do was watch in fascination as the small girl got up, and climbed higher up in the tree, where you couldn't spot her from the ground.

Marco sweat dropped as she poked her head out of the green shrubbery above him.

"They forbid me from coming here" she explained, her eyes frightened. Marco nodded, knowing how overprotective older siblings could get.

"Oi!" a familiar voice came from below the tree the both were sitting in "Marco! You damn slacker!" Thatch screeched, stomping his foot angrily on the ground.

Marco looked up in the tree to where Luffy had just been and were slightly take aback when he saw stars glimmering in the small girls eyes as she watched Thatch with large sparkling eyes.

The next thing he knew he watched the same small shy girl jump down from the top of ridiculously tall tree, straight towards the startled Thatch.

He were just about to launch himself at the rapidly falling girl to try catch her when she made a series of twirls in the air and landed gracefully by the forth commanders feet, stars in her eyes as she watched the shocked commander.

"Hey mister, mister! Why do you have a bread stuck on your head?!" Thatch still in shock just stared at the small form in front of him.

Marco coulden't help but let out a snort at the girls question which apparently made Thatch come to since he scowled at the girl.

"Now, now little miss, this isn't bread" he bent down to be in level with the black haired child and to prove his point by letting her examine his hair.

The pout that appeared after discovering that the man's hair was indeed not bread was adorable that Thatch felt kind of bad for spoiling the girl's fun.

"Ah, but we do have bread on the ship, made them myself just this morning, and I must say their delicious" the shin in her eyes renewed at the mere thought and she gladly accepted the invitation to visit their ship, totally forgetting that she wasn't supposed to even be near the ship.

"Ah, I'm Thatch by the way" the pompadour man introduced himself to the small girl, with a large grin on his face "The fourth commander on the Moby Dick and head chef in the kitchen"

The moth grownups chuckled at the awed expression on Luffy's face.

"I'm Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy" she introduced herself in turn.

"Monkey D." Thatch pondered aloud "Sounds familiar"

He placed a hand on her raven locks and ruffled them playfully, making a soft purring sound erupt from Luffy.

"You really are a fun kid, brat" he chuckled and ruffled her hair once again.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the large whale shaped ship, and once they did Thatch had to pick up the over energetic brat and carry her on his shoulders as to not lose her in the bustle on the large ship.

"Hey, Luffy, want to meet our captain yoi?" Luffy's eyes grew large and she gave large happy grin in response, making Marco smile fondly.

"Woooow!" Luffy exclaimed once they stood in front of Whitebeards throne like chair "He's huuuuuge~" she then jumped down from thatch's shoulders, landing on all four.

"Luffy, this is our captain, White beard" white beard chuckled at the girl's starry eyed gaze and bent down to get a better look at the child, making some of the tubes and needles poop out.

"Pop's, this is Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy" Thatch introduced, gesturing for the small girl "We met her on the island, or more like, Marco met her and I were attacked by her" he chuckled light heartedly and ruffled Luffy's hair, making her pout.

"So, you live on this island, brat?" Luffy bobbed her head up and down.

"Yeah, me and my brother's, Ace and Sabo-" her sentence were cut short by Luffy holding her hands over her mouth, her face a paler hue "A-ahh, I think I need to go, they're probably looking for me" she stammered, taking a few steps back.

"Luffy?" Thatch asked when said girl bumped into his legs "You alright?" he put his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm the girl down.

"uh huh, yeah I'm fine. I just really need to get out of here before-"a sudden crash and shouts cut her off and her face grew even paler "they come looking for me" her tail sticking out of her blue shorts suddenly found its way between her legs and her cat ears pressed tightly against her head.

Thatch and Marco walked to the reeling of the ship to see what the commotion were all about and froze at what they saw, two boy's, around nine or ten were knocking their crew around as if it were nothing.

Marco looked down and saw Luffy hanging over the reeling and watching the whole thing with indifferent eyes.

"Do they always do this?" he asked and received a nod from the small girl "Yeah, but they're really sketchy around pirates after a the Bluejam incident"

Marco frowned and turned his gaze from the little girl back to the fighting boy's below.

"Ace! Sabo!" Luffy suddenly shouted, making Thatch jump at the shrill tone of it. The both boy's turned once they heard their little sisters voice and glared at the pirated standing beside her.

"Luffy!" Ace yelled, running towards the ship in long quick steps, Luffy waved her hands at her brother's happily although a little stiffly.

It didn't take the black haired brother long to reach the ship, the blond staying back to hold the remaining whitebeard pirates at bay.

Luffy looked back at Marco and Thatch and gave them a large goofy smile "It was nice meeting you Thatchy and pineapple head" she giggled before turning to white beard "Bye bye Mr. Giant!" she were waving her hands and was then suddenly gone a blurr of black and red.

Thatch looked around searching for the little ball of energy but couldn't see her anywhere.

"There, yoi" Marco's voice interrupted his searching and pointed towards the forest the had exited earlier where a blurr of red blue and yellow were disappearing fast.

"Woooah! Those kids are really something!" thatch whistled and turned back to whitebeard "I really like them, don't you, pops?"

END!

To Be Continued!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter seems a little forced. **

**I've been writing and rewriting the chapter several times now, my muse just didn't want to help me this time. **

**Anyway hope you like the chapter anyway. And. I'm sooooooo Happy so many reviewed and liked the previous chapter! Thx for all the favorites, followings and reviews! Love you guys!**

******I got: 17 review's, 42 Followers and 33 Favorites... AWSOME! **

**Please Don't Forget To Review! **

***-_-o-_-oOo-_-o-_-***

Two days, two days with Ace and Sabo watching her every move, she couldn't even go to the bathroom without one of them tailing her to stand 'guard'.

She loved her brothers, don't get her wrong. But enough was enough. Once they had dragged her back to the tree house they had silently agreed that one of them would always be with her, watching her every move, tailing her like a shadow.

She could hardly sleep anymore. Not when both of them were practically sleeping on top of her. Sure they always slept close to each other with only one bed in their small house and all but as things seemed to be going now she would lose whatever 'sanity' she had left, if she even had any to begin with.

She decided to take a trip to Fusha village to talk to Makino, not without her two shadows stalking her the whole way there of course.

Once she reached the small village she promptly made her way to Party's bar, banging the doors open for more effect.

She grinned at Makino's startled expression and hurried to the back of the bar, tugging at the older woman's skirt, prompting her to follow her.

"Luffy?" Makino asked in a confused voice, following the behind the bar. The girl had a determined edge to her face that she had rarely shown others.

Luffy stopped once she had made Makino seat herself in a chair by the small kitchen table. She took a deep breath and exhaled tiredly, something Makino had never seen the smaller girl do, ever.

Luffy looked up at the older woman and gave her a tired smile "Makino" she started, gripping the hold she still had of the woman's skirt in a tighter grip "I need your help."

To say that Makino was surprised would be an understatement, Luffy had always been a more or led independent child, wanting to handle things on her own rather than to rely on others.

She gave the small girl a soft smile and ruffled her hair fondly "Off course"

It didn't take long for Luffy to explain the predicament she were in and she understood how Luffy felt, at the same time she could understand her older brother's fear of losing their younger sister, but the way Luffy talked about the pirates made her think that Ace and Sabo's fears were unfounded.

"So?" she asked after Luffy had finished telling her story "What do you need me to do? Want me to talk to Ace-kun and Sabo-kun?"

Luffy shook her head at Makino's proposal and gave the older woman a mischievous smile "No, not that… but-"

***-_-o-_-*oOo*-_-o-_-***

Marco sighed as he leaned on the tree he were sitting upon, the same tree he had first laid eyes upon the little black haired feline named Luffy.

The small girl interested him; there were something new yet familiar about her, like a whiff of fresh air in a stagnant room.

The girl had not reappeared again after her brothers had whisked her away from right under their noses. Could the older brother's bee keeping their younger sister detained somewhere? From what she said they had forbidden her from coming near their ship.

a sudden rustle made him snap his head to where the rustle were coming from, hoping it were the small girl.

He frowned at what he saw, yes, it was a girl, but not the one he were expecting to see. The girl, almost woman were pale and were clearly not used to traveling through the forest by the looks of her disheveled appearance, she were wearing a yellow checkered bandana covering most of her dark green hair along with an equally checkered orange and black shirt, but the most confusing about her outfit would be her blue skirt, who wears a skirt while hiking through a forest filled with tons of dangerous animals.

He jumped down from the tree he had been perched in making the woman jump and fall to the ground with a yelp.

He gave the frightened woman a grin and reached out a hand to help her back to her feet.

"Sorry, yoi. Didn't mean to startle you" the woman hesitated before taking his hand but eventually smiled and grabbed the much larger hand.

"No worry" she said while brushing the dirt off of her cloths "I'm looking for the pirates, I were told they would be around this area" Marco raised an eyebrow at that and nodded stiffly at the woman.

"I'm Marco, first division commander of the whitebeard pirates" he reached out his hand to the stunned woman who shyly took his hand.

"I'm Makino" she introduced in turn as they shook hands.

"You said you were told that we were here?" Marco asked, an eyebrow raised "By whom may I ask?"

She stared at him for a while before shrieking, making Marco take a few steps back. The woman, Makino then proceeded to pat her skirt up and down before stopping at a pocked, she then reached in to the pocket, taking out what looked like a small ball of fur.

"Oh no, no, no, no" she whispered poking the black furry thing in her hand "Lu, can you hear me?" the small lump suddenly twitched. Marco took a few steps forward till he stood beside the panicked woman.

What he saw made something in his chest flutter, in Makino's hands lay a small furry kitten, the kitten seemed to be ether asleep or unconscious.

He reached out a hand and ran it through the small things soft black fur, making a purr resound from the small kitten. He smiled and Makino sighed from beside him.

"Good, she's alright" the relive in her voice were almost tangible.

"Could you?" she held up the kitten to him questionably "I'm so shaky I'm afraid I'll drop her" Marco simply shrugged and let Makino hand him the sleeping kitten.

"what's her name?"

"Luffy"

"Eh?!"

Makino looked confused at his outburst "Her name is Luffy, something wrong?"

Marco looked down at the kitten again, really taking in the small feline's appearance this time. It were small, small enough to fit into one of his hands, it's pelt were completely black apart from one of its paws who were a pure white color, it's clack cat ears had tuffs of hair sticking up at the tips of them. it's tails were as black as the rest of the pelt… wait, tails?

He turned his eyes back down to the **three** tails that were swaying back and forth from his hand. He turned his eyes to Makino who were staring at him expectantly "is this, **Luffy?"**

She nodded her head confused "that's what I just told you, isn't it?"

He shook his head "I mean, is this **Monkey D Luffy?**"

Makino nodded her head once again, before something seemed to dawn on her, she gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth "She told me you knew"

He in turn nodded his head "I knew she had cat ears and one tail, yoi"

"Ah.." Makino scratched the back of her head "Well this is…"

"A surprise" Marco finished Makino's unfinished sentence. He sighed and turned his eyes back to the kitten in his arms "Might as well let pop's know" he muttered, he turned back to the woman and gestured his free hand at the Moby Dick "Want to meet the captain?"

Makino nodded and followed him onboard the large white whale ship.

***-_-o-_-oOo-_-o-_-***

"So, let me get this straight" thatch said standing beside Makino who were now seated on the large ship, the sleeping kitten on her lap "This is the brat from a few days ago?" Marco nodded "she's a cat?"

Makino giggled at the forth commanders confusion "Yes and no" she said patting said kitten fondly "She ate a devil fruit a few years ago, snatched it from some visiting pirates that were docked by the village"

"A devil fruit huh?" whitebeard booming voice asked, his large hand stroking his cresset shaped mustache.

"What fruit, yoi?"

Makino had to think about it for a while "I'm not sure if it's the right one but I think captain said it were named neko neko no mi"

"Cat cat fruit?" Thatch wondered aloud which Makino nodded her head to.

"But she has three tails" Marco said pointing at said tails.

Whitebeard hummed, his golden eyes narrowing, he looked between his first division commander and the small kitten resting in the green haired woman's lap "I wonder" he said aloud, making all the present commanders turn to him "If I'm right, she's a Nekomata, that would also make her a Mythical Zoan, like you, Marco"

Marco looked quite taken aback at that, but it would explain why he felt drawn to the small feline.

Thatch looked at Marco than at the small kitten still asleep in Makino's lap and then sniggered, he pointed a long finger at Marco and then burst out laughing "If… if you don't watch your back… she'll sneak up and eat you" Thatch wheezed between laughs "Better watch your back your royal turkey"

Marco sent Thatch the most murderous glare he could muster at the moment, but it didn't seem to get through his thick skull that he was out on dangerous grounds, because he kept on laughing, laughing so hard that he had to lean on the realign as to not fall down.

"You think that's funny, do you yoi?" Marco asked walking up to the brunette "Well, let me show you what I think is funny" he smiled deviously as he kicked his friend in the chest, making the pompadour man fall into the awaiting water below them with a shriek.

He leaned on the railing watching as his brother broke the surface, his usually styled hair hanging in tresses around his face.

"Marco!" Thatch growled as he watched the smug look of the blond above him "I'll get you for this you damn flaming turkey!"

"Yeah, yeah, off course you will yoi" he said as he turned back to where Makino where still sitting, a wide awake now Luffy in her arms. He smiled at the sight, the small kitten's tails were waiving back and forth, her eyes shining.

"Had a good nap, yoi?"

***-_-o-_-oOo-_-o-_-***

To Be Continued!

**A/N:Please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought about the chapter!**

**Does anyone have any ideas of what powers little Luffy could have?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: some of you readers asked what happened with Ace and Sabo, why they weren't following Luffy in to Fusha, so here's a small chapter I scribbled up just for you! ^^**

***-_-o-_-oOo-_-o-_-***

Ace grumbled frustrated as he peeked through the edge of one of the windows of Parties bar. Both he and Sabo had clearly both seen and heard Luffy enter the bar. But that was it, they had lost sight of her, and neither one of the two boy's wanted to be the one who told Luffy about their 'shadowing' of her for the past two days.

The two boy's suddenly jolted as the door of the bar swung open and Makino stepped outside. She stared at the two boys and let out a small giggle at the flushed face's of the both.

"Ace-kun, Sabo- kun can I help the two of you with something?" her voice were as soft and melodic as always which made Ace's face heat up slightly more, he never could understand women.

He looked at the other side of the bar at the next window where Sabo had been keeping watch for Luffy, his blond brother inclined his head, urging Ace to continue.

"Ah, well…" Ace trailed off, scratching the back of his head, he looked at his blond brother for help and grew angry at what he saw, Sabo, the big idiot were laughing at him behind Makino's back, the blue clad boy were clutching his stomach, almost bent over in his mirth.

Ace's eyes darkened by the second and he sent his brother a murderous glare before once again turning back to Makino.

"we're looking for Luffy, have you seen her?" he asked, trying to make his voice as polite as he could.

"Luffy eh?" Makino put a finger under her chin and seemed to be thinking "Ah, yes. I saw her about half an hour ago, she dropped by and ate some food and then left from the back door"

Ace and Sabo froze at that, they had completely forgotten that there were even a back door the bar, they thanked Makino and rushed passed her, intent on tracking down their runaway little sister.

*-_-o-_-oOo-_-o-_-*

They had searched everywhere they could think of where Luffy would go to, Fusha village, the sea shore, the crocodile pond, the ravine, the anaconda nest, they had even gone so far as to check the small house Garp owned at the outskirts of Fusha. But no, she had been at none of those places and they really started to Panic. Did she get kidnapped? Was she hurt? Had she fallen into the sea?

Oh so many possibilities.

Sabo sank down to the ground and rested his back on a large tree, Ace doing the same beside him. why was it so hard to keep track of a single 8 year old, sure it were Luffy, but still, if things kept going like they were their hair would turn gray before they even reached 18.

***-_-o-_-oOo-_-o-_-***

Marco stared at the now awake kitten in Makino's lap, the small thing were stretching and mewing loudly. He heard Makino's clear laughter as she patted the black fur of the kitten.

"Yes, yes. I understand" she said, her hand still running down the back of the black pelt.

Marco raised an eyebrow at that, staring at the woman quizzically "You can understand her in this form?" he asked, making the woman giggle once again.

"ah, well… more or less I guess. I've known Luffy for years so I guess that it's more of a knowing what she usually wants or talks about than understanding her right now"

Marco nodded and stared at the purring kitten "so what does she want now?" he asked, turning his gaze to Makino.

She looked up into the sky and thought for a moment "Well, judging by the time I'd say it's food" a sudden roar erupted from the small kitten parched in the older woman's lap, shocking everyone that such a loud sound could come from such a small being.

"See?" Makino giggled and petted the feline again.

"Gurararara" Whitebeards booming laughter rung through the air, making everyone's gaze turn to the large man "Our gests seem to be hungry, let's not make them wait, shall we" Marco and the rest of the crew gathered around the deck nodded their heads or shrugged and headed for the dining hall.

Marco turned to Luffy, still in her Nekomata form and frowned "you going stay in that form, yoi?" he asked and eyebrow raised in question. The small kitten turned her furry little face to Makino before a small poof echoed around the deck, and the same small girl they had seen two days ago were standing there, half hiding behind Makino.

The older woman giggled and rummaged through a small backpack she had brought with her and handed the small girl a white fluttering material.

She turned to some of the lingering people to explain "She hasn't learned how to get her cloths to transform with her yet" she giggled "which makes her already overprotective brothers even more so"

Once Luffy were properly clothed she stepped out from behind Makino and grinned widely at Marco, her smile seeming almost predatory, making Marco remember Thatch earlier teasing, could she have heard him?

It frightened him further when she suddenly licked her lips, he cat ears perking out at the sides, and her eyes still lingering on him. Droplets of sweat started pooling down his face when she stepped closer to him, her dark eyes meeting his blue ones.

A sudden out appeared on her lips, making Marco cringe slightly "Pineapple heeeead, I'm huuuungry" she whined, tugging at his open purple jacket.

He sighed, in relief or frustration he didn't know.

To Be Continued!

***-_-o-_-oOo-_-o-_-***

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter of the day, hope you like it and hope it explains a few thinks I missed in my previous chapter. **

**Please don't forget to review! **


End file.
